Just Sex
by Formerly-ForlornShadowlily009
Summary: Two bodies one night. ItachiNaruto. This contains yaoi,slash, if you do not like then don't read.


Just Sex

Warnings I own this story but not Naruto.

Disclaimer; adult themes, slash, whip, yaoi

Hey everyone this is a challegne that was request by Youkai Riri-chan! so i hope you enjoy it and that everyone please read and review. If you like this story try my other fics as well as mt super talented friend Youkai Riri-chan!

5768798908090-

He groaned, arched his back, and bit painfully down on his lips. Blood, the taste compatible to a penny, filled his mouth and he threatened to gag on its potency. Overwhelming wasn't even adequate in describing the sensations that over swept him, reduced him to a moaning, quivering beast, and set his flesh flame in a passionate skin crawling tidal wave.

Grabbing his small, lithe form his lover, his source of mind-blowing torment, ripped at his skin. Shredding it slowly, his lover bit, sucked, and coated every inch of it in saliva. It was as if he was suddenly transformed into a ripe, succulent peach and his lover couldn't resist sinking his teeth into his soft flesh. Intensity was a fitting label as he screamed, his hands thrashing wildly and burrowing themselves in his lover's long, black tresses. Riding his waves of pleasure he moaned throatily as his lover, his Itachi, brought his mouth down once again upon his skin.

Claiming a hardened nipple between his teeth, Itachi groaned as pleasure over took his mind, making him lose his normally calm resolve, and allow a heated blush to obscure his normally placid features. Before him his prize, his secret lover, his fox squirmed in bliss and begged to be taken. Grasping the youth in his arms, he lead him to kneel in front of his thighs. With strong guiding hands he urged the boy to take his aching member into his small mouth. A warm, hot mouth engulfed Itachi in seconds, causing him to throw his head back and scream. Making use of his tongue Naruto teased him, tempted him, and made him want to grind the brat into the mattress. Every muscle on his body tensed, as Naruto sucked him off, forcing him to scream into the night as he came minutes later.

Collapsing spent onto their bed Naruto tried desperately to calm his breathing, to cool his over heated body, and regain some form of compatible thought. Between his thighs blood still pooled, making him whimper in a painfully hard way. Suddenly the hands that had covered ever inch of him were gone, and he angled his head to seek where they had vanished to. Smirking evilly he felt himself grow harder as he glazed at his partner's swaying backside.

Seconds passed and before Naruto could call out for Itachi, he returned. A smirk graced his face and a whip dangled seductively from his fingers as he approached Naruto. Grasping him by the arm he pulled him up until he was resting on his knees and the positioned him to face the head board. Bringing his hand back he lustful moaned at the site his lover made before snapping the whip forcefully across his lovers soft skin. Screaming at the sudden attack Naruto arched his back, leaning into the painful touch; all the while begging for more. Itachi, indulging his lover in his request brought the whip back to strike him across the buttocks and then proceeded to cover the youth's back with red marks.

Pain swirled with pleasure, meshing, and combining into one sensation as Naruto reached his peek and covered his thighs with his seed. Seeing this Itachi tossed the whip to floor and grabbed his lover, bringing his reddened form to rest against his chest. Blood, trickling from the freshly inflicted wounds slid between their bodies as Itachi positioned Naruto and then entered him without preparation.

To lost in a haze of pain, laced pleasure to scream at the sudden intrusion, he clenched his hands and grasped his lover's dark hair to cope with it all. Pounding into his lover Itachi thrusted skillfully, hitting the blonde's pleasure spot, and reducing him to a cooing wanton whore. Feeling himself quickly nearing his completion he grabbed Naruto's cock and began to stroke him. Sliding his hands over the rock hard organ he marveled at the way his lover arched his back and tried to have some restraint. Grinding his fingers over the top, side, and slit of the blonde's cock he brought him to his climax once again. Then in one forceful move he grasped Naruto's neck and attacked, sinking his teeth deep into his lover's skin. His lover, his mate's blood flowed into his mouth and finally forced him over the edge. Releasing his seed deep into the fox's body he slowed his movements and removed his mouth from the blue eyed boy's neck. Sliding out of the warm body before him they both collapsed exhausted against the sheets of their bed.

798009809-0-0-00


End file.
